


Demonic Time

by Eskilinha



Series: Demonic Time [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskilinha/pseuds/Eskilinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely girl (Cassie) decides to befriend a demon (Dean) but it's not what she expected<br/>This is only inspired by Supernatural, Cas is a girl and Dean does not behave like our awesome hunter Dean.<br/>This is also the first fic I've ever written but I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cassie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rita/gifts), [Wise Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wise+Wolf), [Rute](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rute).



> Cassie introduces herself and explains why she is about to do what she is about to do.

My name is Cassie.  
I guess you could say I have a pretty normal life: I was born, I grew up and I started going to school. I don’t do much else other than go to school and read, but that’s okay.  
I live in what appears to be an almost perfect situation: although my dad left us when I was little, my mum loves me and we have a beautiful house in a huge farm and enough money to buy all the books I want.  
Could I wish for anything else?  
Yes.

For years I thought what I was missing was adventure. An escape from this tedious life, a quest to slay monsters and save a prince, or a journey in search of a hidden treasure. For that I read books as an escape, and I lived all sorts of adventures until I finally realised what I truly needed.  
I want a friend. A friend like the ones you read about in stories, loyal, brave, funny, a person who would die and kill for you, a person you’d fight a dragon to save.

Of course there aren’t dragons in this “real world” so I’d settle for someone who’d talk to me about everything, someone to watch movies and share popcorn with, someone to call at 3am and go have a burger without getting yelled at.

I’ve always been a bit shy and socially awkward, but I tried, I really tried, to make friends. Not all kids would be mean to me, but even the nicest ones couldn’t completely understand my passion for life and the Universe, my _extravagance._ They were my colleagues, but not my friends.

Now I look down at the book in my hands and at the bowls in front of me. Am I sure I want to do this? Not really, but I’m never sure of anything. I start copying the signs and painting them on the floor. I’m hiding in the cellar, but my mum is out shopping in town so no one will catch me anyway. The star is done, now the symbols. No, I am not sure about doing this, but I know I’ll never get the friend I want without it. Humans are too flawed.


	2. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Cassie

It’s an ordinary day in hell.  
I walk down to the torture chamber, checking the list of damned souls in the board by the entrance, and then I go in.  
I remember the day Lucifer first let me torture people. It was so exhilarating, their screams filling the room, my power to make them suffer, their impotence to change their fate. It all felt so pleasurable, so new!

Now it was just routine: they’d scream, beg for mercy, and I’d be like “yeah, yeah, deal with it”. What a bunch of babies.  
I electrocuted my prisoner and got the usual reaction. Ugh, so boring! Why won’t they laugh, for once? That would be interesting to hear…  
After a few hours of shocks, burns, amputations and drownings, I am done with my work hours so I leave. In my free time I usually head up and prank humans, start some wars, the usual devilish stuff, but today I can’t help but notice that no one is taking the call for a summoning. Do I have to do everything myself? Morons.  
I follow the call.

 

Standing in front of me is a girl in her fifteen’s, with dark hair and blue eyes. The bluest eyes I’ve ever seen, at least, highly contrasting against the paleness of her skin. I’m a bit taken aback from their blueness, and consider for a moment if she trapped the sky in there, so I look up. Nothing but ceiling above me, where am I, a barn?

“Hum” she noises (?)

I stare at her.

“I believe you summoned me”

She tightens the grip on a book she is holding between her arms. My view to the title is blocked, but I manage to read “ **Demo** ” and my guess is that she had the assistance of that book to summon me.

 “Yes.”

Her voice is lower than I expected.

“You want to make a deal?”

It’s obvious, but also mandatory that I ask.

“Yes.”

Apparently that’s the only word she knows.

“What do you want? Money? Love? World peace?”

I laugh at my own joke, no one ever picks world peace.

“Actually… I want a friend.”

Well, I can’t say I’ve heard that one before either.

“A friend?”

This stupid girl is going to sell her soul for a friend? Can’t she go on facebook and add random people?

“Yes”

 _Sigh._ I’m getting tired of her yes.

“Alright, who?”

“Hum… you?” she looks unsure

_What my home?!_

“Me?”

“Yes. Can it be?”

“I’m no one’s friend.”

_I’m a demon, for satan’s sake!_

“You can be mine.”

_What is she thinking?_

“I’ll make a lousy friend.”

I am trying to warn her, but she doesn’t listen.

“I don’t care”

She seems pretty confident now.

“You do realise you are selling your soul for this, don’t you?”

She nods.

“Shouldn’t you pick something decent? Ask for money, come on, plenty of friends come with money.”

“I don’t want that. I want you.”

“It will be your perdition.”

“It’s okay.”

She doesn’t look worried, maybe I didn’t make myself clear.

“You’ll be damned to hell.”

“I know.”

So stubborn.

“Your choice”

Crazy chick. I hand her the parchment with the contract.

“Sign here.”

She signs and we shake hands. Hers are colder than mine but being a demon, I’m pretty hot.

“It’s a deal, hum…”

I don’t even know her name!  
She also seems to notice that.

“Cassie”

“Dean”

Our hands part ways and she smiles again.


End file.
